Nihja Arno Kresnik
Nihja Kresnik, full name Nihja Arno Kresnik, is the younger brother of Ludger and Julius Kresnik, and the central protagonist of the fanfiction Tales of Xillia: Shattered Reality. Like Elle Martha, he possesses a unique power, which Maxwell calls the power to destroy reality itself. Appearance Nihja has been described to bear more of a resemblance to Ludger than Julius, likely because they have the same mother. He possesses shaggy silver hair which comes down to the collar of his shirt and dull gray eyes, however for unknown reasons, he bears a slash mark on his back, which reaches from the right shoulder to the left ribcage. He is usually seen wearing a plain white shirt and black slacks with a blue hoodie and boots, a black belt hanging loosely to the right side with a buckle carrying a clock insignia. His alternate costume is a short sleeved navy blue v-neck with a pair of white shorts that come down to his calves, white tennis shoes with red trims, and a black and green wristband on his left arm. In the one-year timeskip, Nihja has cut his hair, and sports a similar style to Gaius, excepit the bangs are swept to the right, and comes down to the nape of his neck. The left side of his bangs are now tinted black, granting him an inversed appearance to Ludger. He also wears his trademark blue hoodie, and now wears a black shirt underneath with slim dark jeans, his pocketwatch hanging out from his left pocket. While the power of Chromatus is active, his eyes become glowing amethyst green, and develops similar armor to Ludger's with green edgings, and wields a battle axe that increases in size, depending on the amount of power his Chromatus is exerting. Personality Unlike Julius, who cares deeply for his brother while acting calm and cool, or Ludger, who worries more about his friends than himself and risks his life for them, Nihja is reclusive and apathetic, more often than not judging a person for even the smallest of actions, and also very critical of their performance. He doesn't particularly like to lounge about or do anything in his spare time, and absolutely hates people who don't pull their own weight. However, he is not completely heartless, as he is very attached to Elize, and when he learned about her predicament at Hamil, he physically threatened the villagers that if he caught them abusing her, they would suffer a fate worse than death. At first, everyone is concerned and curious as to why Nihja shuts himself out from everyone, however it was stated by Milla and Ivar that he is actually afraid of a person getting close to him, and equally afraid of the chance that he will never remember them, due to his amnesia. However, it wasn't until during his time in Elympios that Nihja slowly began to grow closer to his comrades, courtesy of Alvin and Elize. He grew to care for them and consider them good friends, and becomes angered when they are harmed. He also bears a great deal of hostility towards Muzet in the first half of the story, claiming her to be a "psychotic bitch" and that Gaius needs to put a leash on her. After a year, Nihja has changed for the better, and more often than not is he seen with a smile at the ready. He is more casual and less critical about his friend's performances, and holds a brotherly bond with Ludger, likely because the two are brothers. Despite this, however, Nihja is very suspicious about Julius, but does want to give him a benefit of a doubt for Ludger's sake. He is very distrustful towards Bisley, seeing his strange behavior and believes that he has an ulterior motive. However, out of everyone he has ever met, Nihja absolutely despises Chronos, thinking of him to be the worst kind of monster there is, however Chronos greets him as if he were an old friend, and notes that he has "changed", much to his amusement and curiosity. While Nihja desires nothing more than to kill Chronos and be done with it, the spirit holds a form of kinship with him, and told Origin that he was probably the only human he could ever get along with. He also said that this was part of the reason why he granted Nihja the power to destroy reality. Though not much of his past was ever explored, it was stated by Maxwell that he was a human who loathed his own kind and believed it would be better if they destroyed themselves in war, claiming them to be the reason why spirits constantly suffer for their mistakes. It was most likely beause of this reason that Chronos says that he can get along with the amnesiac. History Relationships Trivia